Love and Football
by writing slave 346
Summary: Takes place in season 4 gives fans who were looking for redeming qaulities in JD from season 4. Coach taylor is still the coach of the Panthers and Luke is still on the Panthers. JD Mccoy has it all the best arm in the state of Texas, an unstoppable team but feels something is missing in his life. Until he meets a mysterious new girl named Danielle. More chapters comming soon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

JD McCoy was breathing heavily he looked out into the crowd to see his dad shouting

"Don't screw it up!" he looked around the field at the other players to see who was open. His eyes landed on Luke who was down the field and close to the end zone. He threw the ball down the field to him. Luke caught it and ran past the other teams defense and down the field to the end zone. He had scored a touchdown. The announcement came over the loud speaker and it rang out over the field. "Perfect pass from JD to Luke Cafferty. Luke scores a touchdown and the Panthers win!" JD looked back up into the stands his dad was so happy him and Buddy were hugging. JD ran over to the rest of the team who were already celebrating. Luke put a hand on JD's shoulder "Nice pass man."

"I'm just lucky you caught the ball."

Luke burst out laughing JD looked around at his other team mates who were shouting things like "Great game JD!" and "Nice pass!" JD was happy that he won the game but it was kind of expected they had won almost every game this season because of him and his arm and with Luke on the team the Panthers were a forced to be reckoned with. JD looked out onto the sidelines. He saw Julie Taylor talking to some girl JD couldn't believe his eyes she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen she had dark brown hair and shiny olive skin. He moved a little closer so that he could get a better look. She had the most amazing brown eyes. Before JD knew it he was leaving Luke and the rest of the team behind. He walked over to Julie and the mystery girl.

"Hey Julie, who's your friend?"

"Oh hi JD. This is Danielle Johnson she just transferred here from Austin."

JD extended his hand to Danielle "I'm JD nice to meet you. Hey is there any relation to Daniel Johnson? You know the famous quarterback from USC?"

Danielle looked at him and rolled her eyes "No I hate football."

JD laughed. "Maybe I could changer your mind and you could come and watch me practice sometime."

"No you'd have to tie me up and play really loud music to make sure I don't fall asleep."

JD laughed again not only was she beautiful but funny too. "That can be arranged."

Julie took the chance to speak up again. "Me and Danielle were just going to get ice cream. So we'll see you later."

"Yeah see you later." JD said quietly he watched as the two girls walked away and laughed to himself he liked Danielle already it was going to be fun trying to get her to go out with him. And even more fun to get her interested in football. JD smiled to himself "Challenge excepted."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

JD McCoy was breathing heavily he looked out into the crowd to see his dad shouting

"Don't screw it up!" he looked around the field at the other players to see who was open. His eyes landed on Luke who was down the field and close to the end zone. He threw the ball down the field to him. Luke caught it and ran past the other teams defense and down the field to the end zone. He had scored a touchdown. The announcement came over the loud speaker and it rang out over the field. "Perfect pass from JD to Luke Cafferty. Luke scores a touchdown and the Panthers win!" JD looked back up into the stands his dad was so happy him and Buddy were hugging. JD ran over to the rest of the team who were already celebrating. Luke put a hand on JD's shoulder "Nice pass man."

"I'm just lucky you caught the ball."

Luke burst out laughing JD looked around at his other team mates who were shouting things like "Great game JD!" and "Nice pass!" JD was happy that he won the game but it was kind of expected they had won almost every game this season because of him and his arm and with Luke on the team the Panthers were a forced to be reckoned with. JD looked out onto the sidelines. He saw Julie Taylor talking to some girl JD couldn't believe his eyes she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen she had dark brown hair and shiny olive skin. He moved a little closer so that he could get a better look. She had the most amazing brown eyes. Before JD knew it he was leaving Luke and the rest of the team behind. He walked over to Julie and the mystery girl.

"Hey Julie, who's your friend?"

"Oh hi JD. This is Danielle Johnson she just transferred here from Austin."

JD extended his hand to Danielle "I'm JD nice to meet you. Hey is there any relation to Daniel Johnson? You know the famous quarterback from USC?"

Danielle looked at him and rolled her eyes "No I hate football."

JD laughed. "Maybe I could changer your mind and you could come and watch me practice sometime."

"No you'd have to tie me up and play really loud music to make sure I don't fall asleep."

JD laughed again not only was she beautiful but funny too. "That can be arranged."

Julie took the chance to speak up again. "Me and Danielle were just going to get ice cream. So we'll see you later."

"Yeah see you later." JD said quietly he watched as the two girls walked away and laughed to himself he liked Danielle already it was going to be fun trying to get her to go out with him. And even more fun to get her interested in football. JD smiled to himself "Challenge accepted."

Chapter Two

JD woke up to the sound of his alarm clock he turned over in bed an pushed the alarm clock so that it faced him. It read 5:30am. JD was about to turn it off and go back to sleep. But then he heard a knock at his bedroom door. It had to be the housekeeper Maria.

"Maria now's not a good time can't you just strip the bed later?"

He heard a deep voice not Maria but his dad. "It's not Maria, it's me, are you decent in there?"

"Yeah dad why wouldn't I be?"

The door opened and in walked his dad Joe McCoy he sat down on the bed and looked at his son he looked frustrated and more tired than usual. "What do you want dad?, what could be so important that you needed to sneak into my room set my alarm for 5:30 then come bursting into my room?"

"You played a hell of a game last night, and I know you hate getting up early. But I called Wade to come over and help you train for your next game against West Cambria."

"Wade? I haven't seem him in months, why would you call him?"

"Because you played great on Friday, but great won't make it to state. You need to be perfect."

"I don't need you lecturing me about the way I play. I stopped listening to you months ago."

"I know you've stopped listening JD, ever since your mother left you haven't been acting like a man. You've been acting like a little boy, and if you want a scholarship to a school with a great football program you better get you're head back in the game."

"I'll train with Wade and I promise you I'll keep winning games this season, but I am done listening to anything you have to say about my football career or my life.

JD got up from his bed grabbed some clothes and left the room, he slammed the door behind him to prove his point.

Wade had called him a couple minutes later and told JD to meet him at Dillon high school. Once he got there Wade was already on the football field waiting for him. They threw the football around the field then Wade told him that they were done for the day and that they were going to get something to eat at Applebees. When they walked in Julie greeted them at the door and the two guys sat down at their table. When they sat down Wade began questing him about his dad.

"So has your dad been pretty hard on you, since your mom left?"

"Yeah a little I mean he's been lecturing me a lot, but nothing too bad."

"Are you sure it's not like before is it? I mean I'm just checking, making sure everything is okay."

"No he was just freaking out because it was the last game before state, and because of Madison."

"Are you still with Madison?"

"No we broke up she got into to Berkley, and we just kind of lost touch."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that but I have so say I think it's for the best if you want to make it to state and win this year.""Yeah there have been some girls but it hasn't really worked out. I just want to be focused on football this year, I'm still really disappointed in myself for losing that game."

"Don't be it was your first state championship game in the big leagues. Now that you have that experience you'll be sure to win this year."

"Yeah we got this like star running back on the team Luke, Luke Cafferty he's really good like almost as good as me good."

"Luke Cafferty? I think I heard about him he won that game against Arnet Mead last year in his sophomore year, I know he's good if he won against them because nobody ever beats Arnet Mead."

"No sir."

Wade was about to ask JD about this coming Friday night's game when a waitress who looked a lot like Danielle placed their food on the table. JD couldn't believe she worked here, more than that he couldn't believe she was in the same room with his again.

"Okay here's your food guys enjoy."

Just as she was about to walk away JD brushed his hand against hers. She looked up at him he took that opportunity to stare deep into he eyes and said. "Nice seeing you again."

"Yeah you too," she said vaguely then walked away and back behind the counter to where Julie was standing."

JD looked at Wade, he knew he shouldn't be doing this in front of him because he would certainly tell his dad. But he couldn't help himself he might never get this chance again.

"I'll be right back."

JD made his way over to the counter to where Danielle was talking to Julie. Julie was the first one to see him. She tapped Danielle on the shoulder, she turned around to see JD standing there smiling at her.

"You just don't know when to quit do you?"

"Well I couldn't let this opportunity pass me by you're a hard girl to talk to."

"I wouldn't say that, I just have no use for football players."

"What exactly do you have against football players?"

"It's not football players in general, just football players in Texas. Everyone puts them up on a pedestal and they act like football is the most important thing in the world."

"I guess it can get a little out of hand, but I still don't think that's a good enough reason."

"I do I think it's a perfectly good reason."

"It seems to me like you're hiding something, another reason why you hate football and football players by extension."

"Well then I think you are reading too much into it."

Danielle started to walk away but JD grabbed her hand. "Go out with me and if you still don't like me, then I promise I will leave you alone."

"JD I can't do that."

"Why not?, and don't tell me it's because you refuse to go out with football players because we already crossed that bridge last night."

Danielle pulled her hand out from under JD's. "I can't go out with you because you have been with a lot of girls lately and from what people tell me your personality isn't exactly one of a nice guy."

"Who have you been talking to about me, Julie Taylor?"

"Not just her but she told me you tired to throw her in the pool at a party this summer."

"I was really drunk that night and I feel really bad for what I did. I've been meaning to apologize to her."

"You can't just tell me that and expect me to go out with you."

She started to walk away but JD stood in front of her and blocked her way. "Look I know everything inside you and everything that I'm about makes you want to run away. But I can't help it, I feel like from the moment I met you I knew that we were supposed to be together."

"You're just saying that because I'm the new girl and I'm something you can't have."

"No I'm not I've never felt this way about any girl before we owe it to each to see where this thing goes."

Danielle shook her head and sighed. "Okay I'll go out with you, but if it doesn't work out and you prove to me that all the rumors are true, then it's done and we never speak of it again okay?"

"Okay. I promise you, you won't regret this."

JD leaned in close to Danielle and kissed her on the cheek, she laughed. JD grinned then walked back over to the table where Wade was sitting shaking his head.

JD looked at him. "What?"

"Your dad isn't going to be happy if he gets wind of this."

JD put on his bet puppy dog face. "You won't tell him will you?"

"It's against my better judgment but I won't say a word. The last thing I would want to do is get you in trouble with your dad right before a big game."

"Thanks Wade you're a good man."

"So everybody tells me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter one

JD McCoy was breathing heavily he looked out into the crowd to see his dad shouting

"Don't screw it up!" he looked around the field at the other players to see who was open. His eyes landed on Luke who was down the field and close to the end zone. He threw the ball down the field to him. Luke caught it and ran past the other teams defense and down the field to the end zone. He had scored a touchdown. The announcement came over the loud speaker and it rang out over the field. "Perfect pass from JD to Luke Cafferty. Luke scores a touchdown and the Panthers win!" JD looked back up into the stands his dad was so happy him and Buddy were hugging. JD ran over to the rest of the team who were already celebrating. Luke put a hand on JD's shoulder "Nice pass man."

"I'm just lucky you caught the ball."

Luke burst out laughing JD looked around at his other team mates who were shouting things like "Great game JD!" and "Nice pass!" JD was happy that he won the game but it was kind of expected they had won almost every game this season because of him and his arm and with Luke on the team the Panthers were a forced to be reckoned with. JD looked out onto the sidelines. He saw Julie Taylor talking to some girl JD couldn't believe his eyes she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen she had dark brown hair and shiny olive skin. He moved a little closer so that he could get a better look. She had the most amazing brown eyes. Before JD knew it he was leaving Luke and the rest of the team behind. He walked over to Julie and the mystery girl.

"Hey Julie, who's your friend?"

"Oh hi JD. This is Danielle Johnson she just transferred here from Austin."

JD extended his hand to Danielle "I'm JD nice to meet you. Hey is there any relation to Daniel Johnson? You know the famous quarterback from USC?"

Danielle looked at him and rolled her eyes "No I hate football."

JD laughed. "Maybe I could changer your mind and you could come and watch me practice sometime."

"No you'd have to tie me up and play really loud music to make sure I don't fall asleep."

JD laughed again not only was she beautiful but funny too. "That can be arranged."

Julie took the chance to speak up again. "Me and Danielle were just going to get ice cream. So we'll see you later."

"Yeah see you later." JD said quietly he watched as the two girls walked away and laughed to himself he liked Danielle already it was going to be fun trying to get her to go out with him. And even more fun to get her interested in football. JD smiled to himself "Challenge accepted."

Chapter Two

JD woke up to the sound of his alarm clock he turned over in bed an pushed the alarm clock so that it faced him. It read 5:30am. JD was about to turn it off and go back to sleep. But then he heard a knock at his bedroom door. It had to be the housekeeper Maria.

"Maria now's not a good time can't you just strip the bed later?"

He heard a deep voice not Maria but his dad. "It's not Maria, it's me, are you decent in there?"

"Yeah dad why wouldn't I be?"

The door opened and in walked his dad Joe McCoy he sat down on the bed and looked at his son he looked frustrated and more tired than usual. "What do you want dad?, what could be so important that you needed to sneak into my room set my alarm for 5:30 then come bursting into my room?"

"You played a hell of a game last night, and I know you hate getting up early. But I called Wade to come over and help you train for your next game against West Cambria."

"Wade? I haven't seem him in months, why would you call him?"

"Because you played great on Friday, but great won't make it to state. You need to be perfect."

"I don't need you lecturing me about the way I play. I stopped listening to you months ago."

"I know you've stopped listening JD, ever since your mother left you haven't been acting like a man. You've been acting like a little boy, and if you want a scholarship to a school with a great football program you better get you're head back in the game."

"I'll train with Wade and I promise you I'll keep winning games this season, but I am done listening to anything you have to say about my football career or my life.

JD got up from his bed grabbed some clothes and left the room, he slammed the door behind him to prove his point.

Wade had called him a couple minutes later and told JD to meet him at Dillon high school. Once he got there Wade was already on the football field waiting for him. They threw the football around the field then Wade told him that they were done for the day and that they were going to get something to eat at Applebees. When they walked in Julie greeted them at the door and the two guys sat down at their table. When they sat down Wade began questing him about his dad.

"So has your dad been pretty hard on you, since your mom left?"

"Yeah a little I mean he's been lecturing me a lot, but nothing too bad."

"Are you sure it's not like before is it? I mean I'm just checking, making sure everything is okay."

"No he was just freaking out because it was the last game before state, and because of Madison."

"Are you still with Madison?"

"No we broke up she got into to Berkley, and we just kind of lost touch."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that but I have so say I think it's for the best if you want to make it to state and win this year.""Yeah there have been some girls but it hasn't really worked out. I just want to be focused on football this year, I'm still really disappointed in myself for losing that game."

"Don't be it was your first state championship game in the big leagues. Now that you have that experience you'll be sure to win this year."

"Yeah we got this like star running back on the team Luke, Luke Cafferty he's really good like almost as good as me good."

"Luke Cafferty? I think I heard about him he won that game against Arnet Mead last year in his sophomore year, I know he's good if he won against them because nobody ever beats Arnet Mead."

"No sir."

Wade was about to ask JD about this coming Friday night's game when a waitress who looked a lot like Danielle placed their food on the table. JD couldn't believe she worked here, more than that he couldn't believe she was in the same room with his again.

"Okay here's your food guys enjoy."

Just as she was about to walk away JD brushed his hand against hers. She looked up at him he took that opportunity to stare deep into he eyes and said. "Nice seeing you again."

"Yeah you too," she said vaguely then walked away and back behind the counter to where Julie was standing."

JD looked at Wade, he knew he shouldn't be doing this in front of him because he would certainly tell his dad. But he couldn't help himself he might never get this chance again.

"I'll be right back."

JD made his way over to the counter to where Danielle was talking to Julie. Julie was the first one to see him. She tapped Danielle on the shoulder, she turned around to see JD standing there smiling at her.

"You just don't know when to quit do you?"

"Well I couldn't let this opportunity pass me by you're a hard girl to talk to."

"I wouldn't say that, I just have no use for football players."

"What exactly do you have against football players?"

"It's not football players in general, just football players in Texas. Everyone puts them up on a pedestal and they act like football is the most important thing in the world."

"I guess it can get a little out of hand, but I still don't think that's a good enough reason."

"I do I think it's a perfectly good reason."

"It seems to me like you're hiding something, another reason why you hate football and football players by extension."

"Well then I think you are reading too much into it."

Danielle started to walk away but JD grabbed her hand. "Go out with me and if you still don't like me, then I promise I will leave you alone."

"JD I can't do that."

"Why not?, and don't tell me it's because you refuse to go out with football players because we already crossed that bridge last night."

Danielle pulled her hand out from under JD's. "I can't go out with you because you have been with a lot of girls lately and from what people tell me your personality isn't exactly one of a nice guy."

"Who have you been talking to about me, Julie Taylor?"

"Not just her but she told me you tired to throw her in the pool at a party this summer."

"I was really drunk that night and I feel really bad for what I did. I've been meaning to apologize to her."

"You can't just tell me that and expect me to go out with you."

She started to walk away but JD stood in front of her and blocked her way. "Look I know everything inside you and everything that I'm about makes you want to run away. But I can't help it, I feel like from the moment I met you I knew that we were supposed to be together."

"You're just saying that because I'm the new girl and I'm something you can't have."

"No I'm not I've never felt this way about any girl before we owe it to each to see where this thing goes."

Danielle shook her head and sighed. "Okay I'll go out with you, but if it doesn't work out and you prove to me that all the rumors are true, then it's done and we never speak of it again okay?"

"Okay. I promise you, you won't regret this."

JD leaned in close to Danielle and kissed her on the cheek, she laughed. JD grinned then walked back over to the table where Wade was sitting shaking his head.

JD looked at him. "What?"

"Your dad isn't going to be happy if he gets wind of this."

JD put on his bet puppy dog face. "You won't tell him will you?"

"It's against my better judgment but I won't say a word. The last thing I would want to do is get you in trouble with your dad right before a big game."

"Thanks Wade you're a good man."

"So everybody tells me.

Chapter Three

Danielle stood in front of her mirror and took another look at her hair and makeup. She was really nervous about her date with JD tonight for one she barely even knew the guy then two everything that people had told her about him didn't exactly make him seem like a nice guy but he was so nice and charming at Applebees yesterday. Plus he was handsome and as much as she wanted to she couldn't really say no to him. But the more she thought about it she was scared, scared of getting hurt, JD had all this fame and not to mention girls at his disposal. Danielle kind of felt like there was a part of him that just wanted to use her. But she also knew that there was also a part of him that really liked her based on all the thing he has said yesterday. There was a knock at her bedroom door, Danielle stopped her thinking about JD and his intentions and got up to answer it. She opened it and saw her mother standing there with a huge smile on her face. Danielle opened the door wider so her mom could come in.

"You look beautiful honey." Her mom sat down on the bed. "So where is he taking you?"

"I don't really know we didn't really talk about it."

"I know you have your doubts but I really think you should give JD a chance. I mean after all he is a Dillon Panther."

"I'm not going out with him because he's a Dillon Panther mom."

"I know but it's a huge part of why your father and I are allowing you to go out with him. Daniel would be so proud."

"Daniel is away at USC and could we not talk about him especially when JD comes.I didn't tell him I was related to Daniel."

"Why not he probably would have been inpressed."

"He asked me if there was any relation there but I said no I didn't want him to know that my brother was a football player then he would think that we were destined to be together or something."

"Well if you ask me it's fate that you two found each other. Football plays a big role in both your familes."

"I know but I'm sick of hearing about Daniel and how many winning passes he throws on game nights. I don't want to live in his shadow anymore."

"I know that your dad puts a lot of pressure on you to be as great as your brohter. But your'e grades are perfect, Your'e on the right track you just have to keep it up. You'll find what path your'e supposed to be on in life."

"Thanks mom."

They hugged each other and Danielle was glad that they had this talk. Just then they heard the door bell ring. Danielle waved goodbye to her mom and ran down the steps to anwser the door. When she opened it, she saw JD was on the porch smiling at her. He had a gray hoddie on that said Dillon Football on it, dark blue jeans and blue baseball cap that had the letter P on it. It was the perfect math cup to Danielle who was just a little bit more dressed up with waves in her hair, a lace violet tank top on, jeans and black filpflops JD held out his hand to her. "You ready to go?'

Danielle closed the door behind her and took his extended hand "As ready as I'll ever be."

JD laughed it was a soft enchanting laugh. "Don't' worry it's not like I'm going to kill you or anything even though I know you being out with me tonight is like tourtue for you."

Danielle's body kind of tensed up a bit as they walked to JD's black esculade "No that's not it. I'm just a little weary of you."

"Why because of the rumors?"

"For one yes."

"What are the other reasons?'

"I'd tell you but thenI'd have to kill you."

JD laughed again as they both got into the car Dnaille strapped herself in and looked over at him. "So where are you taking me?'

"It's a surprise." JD said as they pulled away from her house.

"What to a party with people doing kegs stands and girls in bikinis?"

"No, not even close my dad's been on my back because of this game against West Cambria on Friday. He'll be making sure that I don't go to any parties this week."

"Is your dad real hard on you about football?"

"He can be it was easier when my mom was around but since she left it's gotten kind of out of hand."

"I'm sorry to hear about your mom leaving but I have to ask why did you stay with your dad if he's so hard on you? Why didn't you just leave with your mom?"

JD kept his eyes on the road as he answered. "Because my dad knows all about the best colleges and he knows what's best for my football career. Besides with my mom leaving I feel like he needs me right now. I don't want to leave him alone and let him destory himself. My football career is kind of my dad's whole life."

"That's a lot of pressure for you to have though."

"I know but it isn't as bad as it seems, my mom keeps in touch and I still go visit her sometimes."

"That's good at least she's still a part of your life."

JD pulled into the parking lot and stopped the car. "You know I haven't told anyone that my parnets are divorced. I guess I just find you easy to talk to."

"Well I guess I like listening to your problems."

"Okay we're here."

Danielle looked out the window of the car and noticed they were in the school football field parking lot. "What are we doing at the Dillon football field this late at night?'

"I thought we could sit on the grass and just talk."

"I must say this isn't what I was expecting."

"I know what you were expecting that's why I decided to bring you here."

They got out of the car and JD walked around to the back seat of the car and got out a blanket they walked over to the field and lay the blanket down on the grass. JD sat down and Danielle did too. They talked about everything under the sun their favorite movies, to how JD got into football, to how Danielle felt like she was living in her brother's shadow. She didn't dare tell him that her brother was Daniel Johnson they would cross that bridge when they came to it. JD stopped in midsentence and looked deep into Danielle's eyes. "I think I might kiss you now."

"I think I might let you."

They leaned into each other and though Danielle would have never admitted it, it was the best kiss she ever had in her life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Danielle woke up to a pounding headache at 7:00 on Monday morning she sat up in her bed and looked out the window to find that the sun was pouring through her bedroom curtains, at first she thought to herself "this is going to be a really bad day." Until she remembered Friday night her date with JD the way he looked deep into her eyes and the feel of his lips on hers. She would have never admitted it to him but that was a really amazing kiss. Not even her longtime boyfriend back in California, Mike the boy she saw off and on when she went to visit her brother Daniel at USC could kiss like that. But from what Julie had told her JD was kind of a player and a ladies man at Dillon high. But for once Danielle found her feelings of JD creeping into her mind, her body and her soul. She couldn't help it the story he had told her about his dad reminded her so much of the way her dad had treated her. Ever since the day her brother got into USC her dad put so much pressure on her to be perfect to get straight A's in school to be on all the best committees and in all the best clubs and of course to go to all of her brother's football games. The more she thought about this, the more she felt bad about lying to JD about who her brother was but when she had first met him she didn't feel the way she felt about him now. She thought he was just another typical big man on campus I'm a Dillon Panther type of guy. Danielle stretched and finally got out of bed, she put on a cute purple top and a blue jean mini skirt, took one look at herself in the mirror before putting on some lips gloss until she heard Julie honk outside.

When she got in the car she waved goodbye to her mom before Julie pulled away from her house and drove down the long winding roads to the high school. Julie looked in the mirror while applying lip gloss on her lips, Danielle was so nervous she couldn't even look at Julie. She just knew that she was going to ask her about her weekend. Just like clock work Julie stopped smearing lip gloss on her lips and looked over at Danielle.

"So how was your weekend?"

Danielle looked up from her lap and bit her lip nervous she tried her hardest to look any where but at Julie. "It was good, you know just hung out."

"With who?"

Danielle knew that as hard as it would be she had to tell Julie the truth, she had been nothing but welcoming and nice to her ever since she got here. "I went out with JD."

Julie almost ran a red light, "What? You actually went out with that slime ball?"

"I know you hate him for getting into a fight with Matt, but I just thought I would try to give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Okay well I have to know how it was."

Danielle finally risked taking a look at Julie she didn't look mad just interested. "It was better than I expected it to be he was actually really sweet."Julie looked over at Danielle a sly grin on her face. "Oh no don't tell me you're falling for him."

"After one date? No lets just say I'm cautiously optimistic."

"That's exactly the way to be especially since he's known to be a player around school, But on the other hand he is best friends with Luke."

"What does Luke have to with any of it?"

"I was kind of wondering if you could ask JD to put a good word in for me."

"What! What happened to Matt?'

"He went to Chicago and we just kind of drifted apart, it was too painful when he left, I just couldn't find it in me to forgive him."

"Wow I'm sorry Julie, but yeah I'll ask JD today."

"Okay thanks."

Julie kept driving down street after street until they finally reached Dillon High. Danielle couldn't help it she had to hug her. Julie hugged her back, Danielle just felt so bad for her about what happened with Matt. She couldn't believe it, if Matt claimed to love Julie as much as he did how could he just leave her like that? "I'm sorry about Matt, but I think if he left you, he really doesn't deserve you. I mean I hardly know Luke but he seems like a pretty nice and loyal guy."

"Thanks Danielle, I don't know if I will ever love someone as much I loved Matt but in the meantime I might as well just date and see if I feel even half of that."

"That's my girl play the field."

Julie laughed and the two girls walked into Dillon High feeling like nothing could and no one could stop them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

JD got to practice early on that breezy Monday he knew that some of the guys hated it but if he was telling the truth he loved it. He loved Coach Taylor despite the fact that the man had called CYF on his dad last year, and had taken him out of the state championship game and replaced him with Matt Saracen. But lately Coach had been the perfect person to talk to lately and they had a lot of time together because Eric had been paying special attention to JD lately staying with him later everyday after practice, working on his technique and nursing his best asset his arm. It almost seemed like Eric had instantly regretted calling the cops on JD's family and wanted to make it up to him. Who was JD to complain? his game was better than ever lately. Last Friday he threw a 70 yard pass to three different receivers at the same time. That was only a skill that the only the great Jason Street could perform back before he got hurt of course. JD left the field and walked into the locker room he put his stuff in his locker before putting his uniform and shoulder pads on. While he was in the process of doing so he saw Luke over by the Coach's office lifting weights. A thought suddenly pooped into JD's head something that Danielle had told him earlier that day, that Julie and Matt broke up and that Julie was interested in dating Luke. Since the last time he saw Julie he was kind of jerk to her so he thought he might as well do her the favor by talking to Luke for her. JD walked over to Luke with his helmet in hand, Luke saw him and stopped lifting.

"What's up Cafferty?"

"Nothing man just trying to get a good work out in before practice. Coach said there's a scout coming to the game on Friday from TMU."

"Well you're a good player man and when you're on a team that's been undefeated all season, things like that happen."

"Yeah, so what's up with you and Danielle? I heard she finally went on a date with you."

"Yeah I don't know why, I thought she hated me. But she's the most beautiful girl I've ever met, I feel like the luckiest man alive."

"Wow you've been acting weird since your mom left, but since she came to town it seems like you're getting back to your old self again."

"I know she keeps me grounded. But speaking of girls, I think I know someone who might be interested in you."

Luke's eyebrows shot up in interest. "Really who?"

JD paused for dramatic affect "Julie Taylor."

"What! I thought she was with Matt."

"No, not anymore Julie told Danielle that he really hurt her when he really hurt her when he left for Chicago so she couldn't forgive him and they broke up."

"Wow I feel really bad for her, I think maybe I'll try to be friends with her first then we'll see what happens, she's probably still not over Matt and I don't want to rush into things."

"You're a good guy Luke, I'm glad you're my best friend. I'll see you out there okay?"

"Yeah see you out there."

JD was just about to walk out of the locker room and back onto the field when he heard Luke call out.

"You really like her don't you man?"

JD turned back around to face Luke before giving him his answer. "I know we've only been on one date and that it's way to early to say this. But I think that she might be the one."

Once JD stepped onto the field and Luke shortly afterward, practice began. Eric had JD throw the ball to Luke who caught it every time and took off running down the field. Eric was no fool he had a good team here. JD and Luke were the best players he had seen in a long time. They ran a few more practice drills before Eric blew his whistle and gathered the team around.

"Okay good job today all of you. Now I know it's been a hard and rigorous few weeks with us getting ready for the play offs and all that. But I want you all to remember it's important to have fun with what you do too. With that being said Dillon High is hosting a dinner to honor great high school football players. Two of our players have been selected. JD for quarterback of the year and Luke for running back of the year. Gentleman keep up the good work. You've both worked really hard. I'm proud of you."

JD and Luke high fived each other as their team mates applauded them and cheered for them as they went back into the locker room to get ready to call it a day. JD stopped and went back to where Eric was standing.

"Thanks Coach for everything."

"Don't thank me you and Luke are the ones who did all the hard work. You've earned it."

"I know but if you hadn't stayed with me everyday after practice I wouldn't even be selected for this award. I don't know where I'd be without you."

"JD I value you as a player and person, I believe you have the potential to be someone great someday."

"I already am great Coach because I have you behind me."

Eric stepped forward and hugged JD. JD was a little surprised but he hugged him back, in fact that was the first hug that JD had gotten from anyone including his father in months.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

JD was in his room that Thursday night getting ready for the dinner at Dillon High that was honoring great football players. He had asked Danielle to be his date and to bring her parents too, he wanted to meet them. If they were anything like Danielle then he was sure he was going to like them. Tonight was going to be perfect, this would his and Danielle's first official date in public. Public meant the other football players be honored as well as his dad. He knew that some of the other players would probably tease him for being with Danielle. She was so beautiful but she was an outsider she didn't grow up in Texas like he did and some people didn't understand why they were together. She hadn't been to any of his football games yet and he knew how much she hated football or anything having to do with it. But that was a compromise he hoped she'd make for him. JD looked at himself in the mirror one last time, then went down stairs to meet his dad.

When he walked down the steps, his dad was there waiting for him car keys in hand he looked JD up and down and nodded his approval. That was something that didn't happen a lot. Lately his dad didn't approve of anything he said or did.

JD got into the passenger seat of his esulade, it was his car but he decided to let his dad drive for tonight. They went down the twists and turns of the small town of Dillon. JD thought to himself it was really quiet at night. Almost peaceful it seemed to him that from a distance at night if you didn't live in Dillon of course that some people would take for a simple and beautiful town that seemed pretty normal. But he knew better when you looked at more than just the surface of the town of Dillon, you could almost hear the broken hearts and shattered dreams of it's citizens. Most of them were hoping to move on to something bigger and better but instead they were right where they had been years ago. JD hopped that wasn't him, whatever it took he had to get out of Dillon, into a good college and away from his control freak of a dad for good. Almost as if he could hear JD's thoughts, his dad took that moment to start talking to him. Breaking the long and uncomfortable silence between them.

"So who's this girl you've been seeing?"

JD could almost smell his dad's disapproval from where he was sitting. "Her name is Danielle Johnson, she's new to town and if you're going to ask me to break up with her, the answer is no."

Joe kept his eyes on the road. "Danielle Johnson, is her brother Daniel Johnson, the quarter back from USC?"

"I asked her that the night we might but she said no. She hates football."

"Wow it sounds like you got a keeper there."

JD started to feel a little defensive "I think she is, she gets me and she listens to me when I talk."

"What do her parents say about you guys dating?"

"I don't know I haven't met them yet, They will be at the dinner tonight though."

"Good I think I'll have a talk with them."

"Dad I know what you're thinking-"

Joe interrupted his son "Son I just want what's best for you. I know you think I'm being hard on you. But you have a team that is depending on you, not mention a town that is depending on you. You can't just throw it all away for some girl you barley even know."

"I do know her, and I'm not throwing anything away. We're on our way to a dinner right now so I can accept my award as quarterback of the year. Now tell me do you think if I was throwing it away, that I would be getting this award?"

"No I know you've been working hard, but I don't know this girl, I have no idea what she's like or what she's really with you for."

"Well you'll get to know her tonight."

"I'm looking forward to it."

When JD and his dad stepped into the Dillon High gym there were people everywhere, talking and laughing. There were tables of food set up all over the room. Some people including Buddy Garrity came up to him to congratulate him. But JD just nodded his head and smiled and said thank you, He looked around the room for Danielle, but didn't see her anywhere, he did see Julie and Luke talking and looking friendly in a corner Luke looker over at him, JD smiled and gave Luke the thumbs up, As he was doing so he felt someone come up behind him and put their arms around his waist. At first he thought it was just one of the rally girl's but then he turned around and saw Danielle standing there smiling at him. She looked so beautiful she wore her hair down in long waves that really brought out her green eyes, she also wore a black dress that showed not a lot but just a hint of cleavage and black open toed sandals. JD had to stop himself from staring when he finally tore his gaze away from her, He looked behind her to notice a shy looking women, and a heavy set but confident man beside her. He realized that these must be Danielle's parents.

Danielle gestured to the man and women, "JD I would like you to meet my parents, My mom Mary Johnson, and My dad Leo Johnson."

Mary stepped forward and hugged JD. "You're a very special boy, just the perfect match for my very special daughter."

JD was flattered "Thank you Mrs. Johnson."

After they broke a part Leo stepped forward and extended his hand out to JD. JD shook it "You're one of the best quarter backs I've ever seen, almost as good as my son."

JD was confused "Excuse me sir your son?"

"Daniel Johnson, starting quarter back at USC don't tell me you haven't heard of him.""Yes sir I've heard of him I just didn't know he was your son."

"Didn't Danielle tell you?"

JD looked at Danielle who's eyes were shifting around the room "No sir she didn't"

Danielle finally looked at JD "I was going to tell you but I just.-"

JD interrupted her "It' okay we'll talk about it later."

Leo spoke again "Why don't you two talk about it now, If you don't mind JD I'd like to find your dad. I would love to meet him."

JD looked around an saw his dad at the punch bowl talking to Buddy, "Sure sir he's over there talking to Buddy."

"Great it was nice meeting you. You have yourself a good night."

"You too."

After her parents left to go talk to Joe Danielle tried to walk away too. But JD grabbed her hand, a slow song started to come on. Danielle groaned but JD pulled her out on to the dance floor anyway.

"Why did you like to me about your brother?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to, it's just when I first met you I was very weary of you so I didn't want you to think you had a chance with me."JD looked deep into her eyes "Are you still weary of me now?"Danielle smiled and looked back into JD's eyes "Now that I know you, I know that you're the sweetest and most handsome guy I've ever met. There's no way I'm ever going to let you go."

JD smiled as he leaned in closer to her "Same here I love you."

"I love you too."

JD kissed her and she kissed him back it was even better than their first kiss because this time JD knew that Danielle was finally his.

Later after dinner and the awards were handed out, JD told Danielle he would meet her outside after he went to the bathroom. After he was done, he went outside to meet her, and saw that Danielle was already there but she wasn't alone, Leo was standing in front of her yelling and making all kinds of threating hand gestures JD ran over to them to see what was going on. As he got closer the yelling got louder.

"Why didn't you just tell him Danielle?"

"What I choose to tell or not to tell people is none of your business."

"Oh so I'm just supposed to look like a fool in front of Joe Mccoy? He didn't even know that Daniel was my son either. You know there used to be a time when everyone knew who my son was."

"Yeah I know that dad and I'm sick of hearing about it, go tell someone who cares!"

"Don't you talk to me like the young lady. You think just because you have your fancy pants boyfriend that you're some one special. Well let me tell you you're not. You'll never be as great as Daniel."

Mary was crying and standing behind Leo "Leo stop it!"

"Maybe I don't want to be as great as Daniel, I want nothing to do with you and your stupid football obsession."

"You'll never talk to me like that again."

All of the sudden before JD could even blink Leo moved closer to Danielle and punched her in the face. JD rushed over to them and had to practically tear him off of her. He just kept hitting and punching, Danielle was crying and sobbing. Everyone rushed outside to see what was going on, they had all witnessed Leo abusing his daughter. Leo put his hands up in surrender and him and Mary got out of there as fast as they could.

JD puts his arm around Danielle who was shaking.

"Are you okay?"

Danielle let out a shaky answer "No"

"I'm taking you back to my house so we can look at you eye."

Danielle could hardly speak "Okay."

JD took her over to his car where Joe was sitting at the wheel, When he saw Danielle he looked stunned. JD explained to him "Her dad hit her and then they left. She's going to stay with us tonight."

"Okay I'll have Maria make up a bed for her."

Joe drove them home in silence and when they got inside JD picked Danielle up and carried her up the stairs and into his bedroom. Danielle struggled to speak "I thought your dad said that he was going to have Maria make me a bed."

"I know but I don't think you should be alone tonight."

When they reached his room. JD opened the door turned the light on, and placed Danielle on the bed. She made moaning noises of pain, so he went to the bathroom and got her an ice pack then sat down on the bed beside her. "Are you sure you're okay?" He said as he placed the ice pack over her eye.

"Yeah I am what made you react so quickly when everything was happening?"

"Honestly I panicked I remember last year when that was me, I had Coach Taylor to help me. But he was a little to late, I wish he would of got there faster. When I saw what he was doing to you, I had no choice. I had to step in"

Danielle looked shocked "Your dad hit you? Why?"

"He was mad at me because I was seeing Madison behind his back, and because I didn't play the game the way he wanted."

"JD I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault you weren't there. We're past it now but everyday he looks at me. I can see in his eyes how much he regrets what he did."

"Is that why you're my left?""That's most of the reason yes. But I think they were having problems before any of it even happened."

"Yeah sometimes it feels to me like my parents are headed for divorce too."

"It's hard when families break up. It destroyed me."

"But you're so strong you couldn't even tell."

JD didn't say anything he got up from the bed and took his suit off and changed into boxer shorts, and just as he was about to put his t-shirt on. He felt Danielle come up behind him, she was kissing his neck. JD turned around to face her. "What are you doing?"

"I want my first time to be with you."

JD took her hand and kissed it "I don't think we should, not after everything you've been through tonight. Do you really want to look back and remember tonight as the night you lost your virginity?"

"JD I can't explain it but sometimes you need something good to replace the bad. I believe doing this would help me forget about the pain I went through tonight."

JD looked into her eyes she looked so hurt and alone he just wanted to show her that she wasn't "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

JD pulled her dress over her head as she pulled his shorts down. He looked at he beautiful body and looked at her face and how the light reflected on it so perfectly. He leaned in and kissed her deeply as they moved to the bed. He thought that life couldn't get any better than this. No it wasn't his first time, but it felt like it compared to all the other girls who didn't mean a thing to him. Not until he met Danielle she was his and he was hers and in that moment they showed each other that all the hurt, pain and loneliness that they went through wasn't for nothing because it had led them here to each other.


End file.
